A Best Friend is Forever Rewrite
by jadesshadow
Summary: My fic A Best Friend is Forever rewritten. I rewrote it for all of my faithful readers now its better than ever. To new readers, Fred and George have a new friend. What happens when one of the twins falls in love with their new friend? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A Best Friend is Forever (Rewrite)

Chapter One

A First Meeting

A slender girl of eleven sat alone in the buckling train compartment her nose in a book. Outside the compartment older students stood chatting with friends while younger ones ran around in excitement. The girl's long black hair was twisted up and held in place with a chopstick, her eyes were jade-green and she had a very pretty face.

Curled up next to her on the seat was a gray tabby with white paws, and at her feet was a black wolf. Both animals seemed asleep and the girl was oblivious to what was happening outside the compartment. She only looked up from the book when a red-haired young man slid open the compartment door, slipped inside, hid beneath the window and shut the door behind him.

Outside the compartment a group of harassed-looking Slytherins pushed past the compartment and continued along looking for, what the girl assumed, the red-haired boy in her compartment. A moment later another red-haired boy walked by the door closely followed by a boy with a Prefect's badge and the group of Slytherins looking haughty.

"Damn." She heard the boy whisper.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

The boy jumped and spun around drawing his wand, and he stood there for a moment starting at her before he lowered it.

"Sorry I didn't see you." The boy muttered looking over his shoulder, out the window, and then back to her. "Would it be alright if I stayed in here with you for a while?"

The girl nodded and as the boy sat down she said, "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, my name is Fred Weasley." The boy said looking at her, "And your name is?"

"My name is Jade Williams." The girl said smiling at Fred. "Who was that boy that the Prefect was escorting?"

"That would be my twin bother, George. We played a mean trick on the Slytherins in a compartment on the back of the train." Fred said his face splitting into an evil grin.

"I can only assume that the two of you are in Griffindor." Jade said with a sly smile.

"Yep. We are starting our second year at Hogwarts." Fred said, "How about you?"

"This would be my first year, so I don't have a house yet, but I want to be in Griffindor." Jade replied looking up and catching Fred's eyes.

Looking into her jade-green eyes Fred suddenly found himself lost for words. For reasons unknown to him Fred wished that Jade was in Griffindor. It was uncertain how long they sat there.

The compartment door slid open and both Fred and Jade altered their gaze to see who was in the door. Fred's twin bother George stepped inside sliding the door shut behind him. He sat down next to Fred and said,

"'Bout time I found you, I've been looking all over." George noticed Jade sitting in the corner, "Who are you?"

"Jade and it's nice to meet you too." Jade replied sarcastically. She turned to look out the window, Fred had been so nice to her and his brother had treated her as if she had no feelings.

George apparently noticed that he had upset Jade because he changed his tone entirely and said,

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. The Prefect arranged for us to have a week's worth of detentions. I was unfortunately caught by a Slytherin Prefect."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Fred asked narrowing his eyes.

"The Prefect knew we were related and that if I had something to do with the trick you were probably involved as well." Georgia said his face splitting into an evil grin identical to Fred's.

"Typical." Fred said with a sigh.

There was a meow, Fred and George whipped around in surprise only to see Jade reach over and picked up the tabby cat.

"Good afternoon Austin. How are you?" Jade cooed nuzzling the cat.

Fred and George looked at her and Jade retuned the look.

"What am I not allowed to love my pets?" She asked.

The wolf at Jade's feet lifted his head and he sniffed the air, his silver eyes inquisitive. Fred and George looked at the wolf, wondering why it was there.

"That is one big dog." Fred said after a moment.

"Yes he is a big, uh, dog." Jade said looking down at the wolf briefly.

"What's his name?" Fred asked smiling kindly at Jade.

"His name is Kaz." Jade said patting the wolf on the head.

"I thought you were only allowed to have an owl, cat, or toad as a pet. George said.

"Well Professor Dumbledore told me I could bring him as long as he stayed in the forest most of the time." Jade said.

"The forest?" George asked.

Jade nodded her head.

"He is no ordinary dog, is he?" Fred asked shooting Jade a 'don't try to hide it' look.

"He's a wolf." Jade admitted after a moment.

"How did you tame him?" George asked.

"I found him when he was just a puppy. Raised him by hand, now he will only obey me." Jade said grinning.

"Imagine how many Slytherins we could scare with him." Fred said.

All three of them laughed and the compartment door slid open. Three huge Slytherins stood in the doorway, blocking their way out. Almost immediately they started threatening Fred and George.

"You are both cowards." The biggest of them said sneering.

"Oh please, we are not afraid of you." George said standing, Fred did the same, and both had their wands at the ready.

Are you stupid Weasley?" Can't you see that there are three of us and two of you?" One of the boys said.

"Actually, you are the one that can't count." Jade had stood up, and unusually long wand held delicately in her right hand.

"Hey look, it's a widdle soon-to-be first year." The first boy said in an attempt to taunt her. "I am so scared, She might send sparks at me that will burn – "

There was a bang. The boy who had been speaking flew backwards into a wall and he crumpled on the floor. Freaked out, the other two boys picked him up and ran off towards the back of the train. Jade was standing behind Fred and George her wand raised, eyes narrowed in anger, she was the one who had muttered the spell.

Fed and George looked at each other and then at Jade,

"I cannot stand wannabe bullies." Jade said lowering her wand.

The twins' faces split into identical evil grins and Fred said,

"I think we have just made a new best friend.


End file.
